1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a built-in antenna module for a wireless telecommunication terminal, more particularly, in which a radiator for transmitting/receiving a signal is formed of a conductive elastomer dispensed on a radiator rib that is integrally injection-molded on a casing of a terminal body, by which the antenna can be assembled easily and quickly and reduced in its occupying space to enhance miniaturization.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wireless communication terminal refers to a portable communication device capable of transmitting/receiving voices, texts and image data through wireless communication. The examples include a personal communication service (PCS) terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a smart phone, a next-generation mobile communication (IMT-2000) terminal, a wireless LAN terminal and the like.
The wireless communication terminal adopts a helical antenna or a dipole antenna to enhance its transmission and reception sensitivity. These are external antennas, which thus are extended out of the wireless terminal.
The external antennas are advantageously characterized by non-directional radiation. At the same time, they are disadvantageously prone to damage by external force, hardly portable and designed with poor aesthetic appearance.
To overcome such a problem, plate-shaped built-in antennas such as a micro-strip patch antenna or inverted F-type antenna have been recently adopted in the wireless communication terminal since they can be installed in the terminal without being extended outward.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view illustrating a conventional built-in antenna which is provided in a wireless communication terminal. FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional built-in antenna module which is assembled onto a lower casing of a wireless communication terminal. As shown, the antenna module 1 includes a radiator 10 and a base 20.
The radiator 10 is made of a conductive material such as a conductive metal so as to transmit and receive a radio wave signal from a base station. To form the radiator 10, a plate-shaped material is pressurized/perforated in a predetermined pattern.
The base 20 is made of a non-conductive material which is molded of a non-conductive resin. The base 20 is a fixed structure mounted on a substrate M.
The base 20 has a plurality of assembly pillars 22 on an upper surface thereof into which assembly holes 12 of the radiator 10 are inserted. This allows the radiator 10 to be fixedly disposed on an outer surface of the base 20. Also, the base 20 has a plurality of lower assembly steps 24 formed on a lower end thereof corresponding to lower assembly holes 13 on the substrate M.
The substrate M is mounted on a lower casing 109 which constitutes a terminal body together with an upper casing 108. A feeding part 15 of the radiator mounted on the base 20 is electrically connected to the base M.
However, in such a conventional antenna module 1, to form the radiator 10 in a predetermined pattern, a plate-shaped material is pressurized and then perforated in a predetermined pattern. The radiator 10 processed as just described should be manually assembled onto the base 20 in a separate assembly line in a later process.
Consequently, a manufacturing process for completely assembling the antenna module is very complicated and cumbersome. This has limitations in enhancing work productivity and reducing manufacturing costs.
Moreover, when a structure of the base 20 and design of the radiator 10 are changed to modify the radiator, a mold for pressurizing and perforating the plate-shaped material should be replaced. This replacement job inflicts additional costs and wastes a considerable amount of time, not assuring flexible modification in design of the antenna.
In addition, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the base 20 is a fixed structure assembled between the upper and lower casings 108 and 109, thereby occupying a certain space. Thus the terminal product is limitedly miniaturizable with reduction in an internal space of the upper and lower casings 108 and 109.